The U.S. Constitution guarantees the right to bear arms. However, settled case law provides that the government is allowed to place limitations on this right.
In the United States, firearms are regulated, inter alia, by the National Firearms Act (NFA) codified in 26 USC Chapter 53.
The Act makes certain conduct a criminal offense, including but not limited to: receiving or possessing a firearm made in violation of the NFA; and transferring or making a firearm in violation of the NFA.
Violations of the Act are punishable by up to 10 years in federal prison and forfeiture of all devices or firearms in violation, and the individual's right to own or possess firearms in the future. The Act provides for a penalty of $10,000 for certain violations. A willful attempt to evade or defeat a tax imposed by the Act is a felony punishable by up to five years in prison and a $100,000 fine ($500,000 in the case of a corporation or trust), under the general tax evasion statute. For an individual, the felony fine of $100,000 for tax evasion could be increased to $250,000.
One particular device, typically covered under NFA regulations, is the carrying of a device in which two separate firearms are able to be discharged from a joined unit. This would mean, a person could not make, purchase, or use two joined firearms without violating certain aspects of the NFA.
The present invention addresses this law by providing a system and method by which two firearms, a primary firearm and a secondary firearm may be singly carried, but only the primary firearm can be discharged in the single carry arrangement. The trigger of the second firearm is inaccessible in the single carry arrangement.